CMLL Super Viernes (May 7, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes April 30, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes May 14, 2010 }} The May 7, 2010 Super Viernes show featured a total of six matches, with the main event being the CMLL World Trios Champions Héctor Garza, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara defending the title against La Ola Amarilla (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Okumura and Taichi). The match was a result of Taichi and Okumura defeating Hijo del Fantasma and La Mascara in the main event of the previous week's Super Vierne. In the week leading up to the match Garza claimed he was not told that he was defending the title, voicing his displeasure over not being consulted. The match was Tanahashi's first appearance for CMLL since 2005 as he began a Mexican tour. The focal point of the match was the building tension between the Trios champions, with Garza not getting along with La Máscara and Hijo del Fantasma. During the first fall of the match Garza seemed to be out of position to help his partners on several occasions. This was especially evident during the deciding moments of the first fall as Garza decided to pose on the turnbuckles while Tanahashi defeated La Máscara and Taichi defeated Hijo del Fantasma. Between falls the champions argued with Garza seemingly apologizing to the others. The second fall saw La Máscara and Hijo del Fantasma wrestle without tagging in Garza. Garza did not enter the ring until both La Máscara and Hijo del Fantasma leapt out of the ring, taking the opportunity to roll up Hiroshi Tanahashi for the second fall. In the third fall Garza finally turned rúdo (bad guy) after months of teasing when he clotheslined both La Máscara and Hijo del Fantasma and walked out of the ring, leaving them open for a High Fly Flow (Frog splash) by Tanahashi to gain the third and deciding pinfall. With the victory Okumura, Taichi and Tanahashi became the first non-Mexican and non-CMLL workers (Taichi and Tanahashi) to win the Trios Championship. The semi-main event featured the finalist novatos of the 2010 Gran Alternativa tournament, Delta and Pólvora on opposite teams as a reward for reaching the finals the previous week. Delta teamed with Volador, Jr. and La Sombra to take on Pólvora, Averno and Mephisto. The first fall ended after 5 minutes and 30 seconds when Averno and Mephisto defeated Volador, Jr. following a double Powerbomb. The second and the third fall saw both novatos make mistakes during the match with Delta hurting his ankle after botching a move. La Sombra defeated Mephisto to win the second fall and later on Volador, Jr. defeated Averno to win the match two falls to one. In the fourth match of the night the father / son team of Brazo de Plata and Máximo teamed up with Toscano to face Los Hijos del Averno in the form of Ephesto, El Terrible and El Texano, Jr. After having won the first fall the tecnico team faces trouble on the second fall as Máximo seemingly hurt himself during a move. El Terrible tried to take advantage of the confusion and his a low blow, but was disqualified by the referee. The evening's Lighting Match featured Arkangel de la Muerte going against Ángel Azteca, Jr. in a match that played off the fact that Arkangel was the one to unmask Ángel Azteca (not blood related to Azteca, Jr.) some years ago. The match sees both wrestlers fight both inside and outside of the ring until the more seasoned veteran Arkangel forces Ángel Azteca, Jr. to submit. The second match of the night featured the high flying duo of Pegasso and Rey Cometa team up with rookie Rush to defeated Los Guerreros Tuareg, represented by Tuareg leader Nitro, Loco Max and Skándalo in two straight falls. The opening match saw Durango Kid almost get away with cheating as he pulled Sensei's mask off and then defeated him, only for the referee to notice it and disqualify Durango Kid and Apocalipsis, giving Sensei and Leono the victory. Results ; *Leono and Sensei defeated Apocalipsis and Durango Kid (10:45) *Pegasso, Rey Cometa and Rush defeated Los Guerreros Tuareg (Nitro, Loco Max and Skándalo) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:19) *Arkangel de la Muerte defeated Ángel Azteca, Jr. in a Lighting Match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (6:30) *Brazo de Plata, Máximo and Toscano defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Ephesto, El Terrible and El Texano, Jr.) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (8:58) *Delta, La Sombra and Volador, Jr. defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Averno and Mephisto) and Pólvora in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (17:49) *La Ola Amarilla (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Okumura and Taichi) defeated Héctor Garza, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara © in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match to win the CMLL World Trios Championship (23:40) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events